Les Miserables: Undercover Love
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Again, sucky title.. That aside, a short little one shot smut thing between Javert and Jean. Enjoy. :D If you don't like that, go away.


I know theres mistakes in this but I'm in no position to fix them all yet.

Enjoy.

* * *

Morning. To be a little more precise, sometime between 8:30 a.m. and 9. However, that was unsure of.

But time did not matter. Time, they couldn't wait a second to take such a thing into consideration right yet.

That was proven as soon as the door was slung open, slamming against the wall and bringing with it a loud bang to echo through the empty house.

Today it was just them. The girl that occupied the house with her father was out. Normally that was not an option. It was unacceptable but these days the mayor found himself giving his daughter more freedom to roam; in turn gaining more freedom to feed his growing desires...

As soon as they had entered the house, Jean was backed against the wall, and the door was kicked shut without his kiss with the man over him being broken.

Jean's arms were wrapped around the lawman's neck, as his hands ran ferociously through the short gray locks.

Javert exhaled lustful and low moans without thought that mixed in with Jean's as he attacked the man with his fierce kisses and pressed himself further against the mayor.

Jean moved his left hand away from the man's hair, placing it on the officer's cheek as he draped a leg over Javert's waist.

"Someone is a very eager man this morning..." Javert smirked, breaking their kiss; only to nip at the other's lip after he spoke.

Jean gave a low groan, nearly losing what it was like to speak. "I-I've really missed you..." Jean chuckled out of excitement after taking a deep breath.

And even if Javert said nothing, Jean had a good guess he was missed too. After all, as soon as the lawman caught glance of him in town, everything else was long forgotten.

"I've been gone 2 weeks and you act as if you're dying." Javert returned the chuckle, planting several kisses to the mayor's lips.

"Mm, it was a very long and lonely 2 weeks..." Jean replied, licking over Javert's lips.

"Impatient man." Javert growled playful, locking his lips with Jean's as he took hold under the man's arms, bringing him inches off the ground.

Jean blushed deeply, as he wrapped both of his legs around Javert's waist and his arms back around the man's neck all the while he returned the officers kiss.

Javert took it further and heated up the moment quicker by slipping his tongue in the other's mouth.

For a brief moment, Jean fought a losing battle of control even in that slight aspect of their actions. Yet, he was no match. In times like this, Javert could find him at his weakest point of where his want to be in control was lost.

The officer's hands then went to unbutton the coat Jean had on. A quick and easy task; that granted him access to the white dress shirt Jean wore.

Pesky fabric. How Javert wished one could go without clothes in times like this. It took up too much time to deal with them.

Seconds, but still too much time for him.

Javert groaned in frustration; 3 buttons down before seemingly forgetting how to take grip of things.

Jean let a low laugh escape from the back of his throat as his hands moved down to assist Javert with unbuttoning the shirt.

Who's the impatient one now?

Javert – as much as he hated to – backed up slightly, forcing the other to stand on his own again.

"Darn, I really enjoyed the feel of our bodies so close together." Jean complained.

"Don't fret; I'm merely just getting rid of a mild annoyance." Javert replied, pushing the shirt and coat off at the same time; leaving Jean in just his pants, shoes and scarf.

Jean flushed lightly as he done so; revealing his scarred but still fit body.

"Your marks..." The mayor nearly whispered as his lover ran his hands gently over the scars.

"I know..." Javert softly spoke In return, before leaning in again. His intentionally innocent kiss turned passionate quick when Jean had deepened it.

Under Javert's touch and his lips, the past was no more. It never happened. There was only now and now was all he found he could focus on.

The leather of the officer's gloves was cold against the pale flesh of Jean's sides. Regardless, it was oddly enough a turn on to the man.

Each rub brung a light shiver from the mayor. And each shiver left Javert wanting more.

The lawman unwrapped the scarf around Jean's neck and let it fall to the ground, giving him the access to what he was truly after at this moment.

Jean nearly melted under the sensation of Javert's warm lips against the sensitive skin on his neck.

His ultimate weakness and Javert knew it.

The officer smirked against Jean's neck, when he heard a soft, purr like moan leave the other.

"You're such an easy win." Javert spoke, kissing down towards the man's shoulder.

"O...Only with you... N... No one has been able to see t.. This side of me…" Jean forced the words out through deep breaths.

"I feel honored." Javert stated, before nipping at the man's flesh.

With that, Jean's vocabulary was lost. Javert knew every little way to make him forget what his own name was even.

"Gorgeous man." Javert suddenly growled, the friskiness showing clear in his voice. His words were followed by his teeth nibbling at the other's earlobe.

Same 'ol feisty Javert; with Jean at least. Nonetheless, it only further heated things up for the mayor.

"M...Me, gorgeous? N...never..." Jean muttered, blushing lightly.

"Mm... Yes you are. I'm such a lucky man to have won the interest of this country's finest being."

Oh, just this country? What about within the whole world?

Call Jean overly attached but an urge to correct the man suddenly burned strong within him. However before he could voice his opinion, Javert spoke again.

"Do you know what would make me feel even luckier to be here with you right now?" The officer asked.

Jean's brows narrowed slightly as he gave a shake of his head. What did Javert have up his sleeve now?

Javert smirked lightly, as he placed a hand on top of the others head and pushed down with some pressure. "On your knees." He ordered.

Jean resisted against the force, unsure.

"Don't worry Jean, I promise I have no means of hurting you." Javert assured.

"I-I don't know about this Javert... I feel uneasy..." The mayor fought back. He knew what he was being asked of. He's received it from his lover many of times already. He just was not sure of himself on giving it.

"Relax..." Javert coached, caressing the man's cheek gently. "Trust me. And just think, this is something you will do to bring about my satisfaction." He smiled half way.

Jean gave a sigh. "Well, you know I would do anything for you." He stated.

"There's the answer I wish to hear." Javert replied, placing his hand on Jean's shoulder this time and adding force.

The Mayor – although not sure of this – succumb to Javert's demand.

With his legs now sprawled out on the cool floor, he unbuttoned the officer's pants.

"W-what if I'm not as good at this as you are?" He asked, now taking hold of the waist of the trousers.

"Jean, you will do fine. Trust in yourself and just go with what's natural to you... And what you've been taught by me." Javert answered.

Jean gave it another moment of consideration, before pulling the fabric down.

He took hold of the man's sex organ, stroking slowly at first.

"You don't have to be cautious Jean. I'm someone of which you can let a different side show." Javert spoke.

"I know... I know..." Jean replied, taking a deep breath.

Javert shivered slight at the unintentional brush of Jean's breath against him. "Well... Th...That was nice..." He choked the words out, glancing down at the mayor.

"Oh, was it now?" Jean asked, smirking up at him. That boosted his confidence in what he was currently doing.

Javert didn't have time to reply before Jean had taken the head of his cock into his mouth as he rubbed along the shaft.

The lawman groaned low at the feeling. "For a beginner, you're starting off nicely..." He stated, blushing lightly.

Jean chuckled low after pulling back. "I learnt from the best." He smiled, staring up at Javert once more. Not that he would know any other. Regardless, he didn't need to. Javert could never be 2nd rate.

The look of innocence in his eyes was enough alone to get Javert's blood rushing even more. That was the officer's weakness.

Javert had to turn his gaze to the side, in order to be able to resist the urge to completely give into this man.

He wouldn't dare submit himself, not at any cost. Jean would have to work for his reward.

"Stop gawking at me and get back to your job." Javert ordered in a slight growl.

"Yes officer." Jean replied, taking the other's erection half way in his mouth.

Javert bit down on his bottom lip to suppress the deep moan that was begging to escape his throat.

Jean took a moment, to get use to this odd feel. Javert didn't rush, letting him take his time to relax. After all, the more Jean relaxed, the less likely he was to gag; and that always was a grand thing.

Once Jean was comfortable, he placed his hands upon the man's rear, pulling him closer and taking his cock deeper in.

Javert gasped. In all his years of using people, of paying some whore out on the docks; he has never found this much satisfaction from them. It took far more effort and far more time to even get a sound out of him once. Yet, Jean had him barely able to keep them hidden.

Ask him and he couldn't say. Jean had no experience, except for being onthe receiving end. If he had to take a while guess, it was simply for the fact he was fond of the man and that is what made his lust stronger.

Javert's right hand went to rest on Jeans shoulder, while the left was soon entangled in the others hair.

Jean let his soft moans leave him freely, as he began his more important job of sucking on the officer, as he allowed Javert to guide his head backwards and forwards repeatedly.

The control was a turn on to Jean and helped ease his nervousness. He didn't long to be the one who made every choice and decision. He enjoyed the guidance Javert provided him; no matter the kind.

"You're doing excellent. You're the finest I've had by far." Javert coaxed.

Jean glanced up, their eyes meeting for a moment; his stare in a slight glare.

"By far? I'll be the last. You're mine now and you're not going anywhere or to anyone else. It's forbidden." Jean replied defensively when he pulled away once more.

Like it or not, Javert was now his property and Jean wouldn't allow another human to touch him.

"Oh is it?" Javert asked; in a taunting voice.

"Strictly." Jean answered in a growl.

"I've never belonged to another..." Javert trailed off, keeping their gaze locked.

"That has changed." Jean replied.

Before Javert could get a word out, Jean had begun to lick along the other's shaft, slowly to the tip.

Again; Javert's words were lost and a moan was given.

If belonging to someone meant this kind of sensation; he didn't mind being Jean's for the rest of his years to come.

Once Jean came in contact with the man's tip; he lightly flicked his tongue against it, driving his lover further insane.

"Christ, Jean..." The lawman huffed.

Jean smiled to himself. "I'll prove to you, I'm all you will ever need... I'll be whatever you wish for me to be." He stated, locking his lips firmly around the head of Javert's member, sucking lightly.

Javert gave a pull of the mayor's hair, forcing him back suddenly. "You already have proven yourself."

Jean blushed lightly. "I have?"

Javert smiled slightly. "Yes, now get up." He ordered.

Jean listened, standing to his feet. "What shall we do now?" He questioned as the man pulled his pants back up, keeping them unbuttoned however.

There was more up Javert's sleeve, Jean knew this. He never turned away or left until he was fully satisfied.

At least, Jean hoped it was like that this morning. He missed the sight of Javert lying next to him, all sweaty and worn... He missed that off guard side of him.

Javert's smile turned to a smirk, as he surprised the man with another kiss and a grope. "You get your reward." He answered.

Jean's blush returned; deeper as he gave the kiss back. "The bed room?" Jean asked.

"No. I have another place in mind." The officer answered.

Jean tilted his head to the side, giving his confusion away in an adorable fashion.

Javert didn't acknowledge him; he only placed a hand against the mayor's chest, backing him up into the next room – the kitchen.

Jean didn't have time to even think before he was backed up against the wooden table.

Another kiss of passion was given to the mayor, and then he was pushed down back against the cool wood.

"On the table, honestly Javert?" He questioned, having it in his right mind to sit up. When he tried, Javert put him back in his place though.

"Something different." The lawman answered, raising the others right leg in order to remove his shoe and sock.

"Right... Something different..." Jean repeated, taking it into consideration.

"Wait, Cosette could come back any moment!" He stated, being successful and raising up this time.

Javert gave a slight growl of annoyance. Now was not the time for Jean to fight against this.

"But that is the fun of it! Besides, I 'am sure she's out busy with that boy she has her eye on... They have their day out on the town; we have our fun indoors… Everyone's happy... Am I right?" He half way smiled up at Jean.

"Yes, that is true..." The mayor replied, becoming unsure once more.

Javert placed his hand back against the other's chest once he took care of the other shoe and sock. "Don't be afraid to give into your desires... Into your fantasies." He encouraged.

Jean took a deep breath, letting himself be laid back against the table again.

"That's it... Submit yourself to me... Let go of everything else and just focus on this... On us..." Javert's voice was as charming and seductive as the devil himself. Only, Javert always won with his temptations. Jean would always fall into them.

"Of course... You and only you..." Jean muttered softly, bringing his right arm to rest behind his head.

The lawman smirked to himself for what felt like the hundred time as he accomplished the simple task of undoing the man's pants. They were pulled off and tossed on the floor slowly, just to add to Jean's anticipation.

"You're a sight of rapture when you're lying under me completely unclothed and exposed..." Javert trailed off, now onto of the table over the mayor.

"Like a defenseless, vulnerable school boy." Javert added, kissing the man slowly.

Jean growled, pulling away. "Just what on earth would possess you to compare me to that…? How would you even know…"

Javert gave his charming smirk. "I don't. I'm only guessing... Nonetheless, you like this is a delight." He answered, placing a kiss to the others cheek.

"If you must say something, do not do it in a way where you'll make me envious..." Jean retorted. Every time the feeling of jealousy arose, he briefly wanted to choke Javert. It was the past, whatever he done but Jean felt second best every time it was brung up.

"But you're simply delectable when you're envious." Javert chuckled, as he let his hand slide down the man's side.

Jean flinched at the sudden skin on skin contact and blushed lightly.

Javert gave no further conversation as he locked his lips with Jean's again, bringing about another passionate kiss.

Jean's hands went to unbutton the lawman's jacket, as his tongue once again danced with the man's; all the while Javert caressed his inner thigh.

Once the coat was undone, Jean proceeded to the shirts underneath.

Within a moment's time, they were finally undone; leaving Javert's every line of muscle exposed for Jean's exploration.

Javert gave a low, almost inaudible moan at Jean's gentle touch.

Jean's own deep moan mixed in with the officers when Javert took hold of his erection; stroking firmly.

Nothing new of course. Javert had done this every time they were together. Yet, he was about to try a different way of going about things.

The officer ended their kiss, giving Jean the air he needed, as he climbed off of the table.

Jean propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Javert slipped out of what he wore.

Javert tossed the clothing garments to the floor, before taking hold of the mayor's legs and pulling him closer to the edge.

The officer then took the man's cock back in his hand, rubbing along the shaft just the same as before. Only this time, he used his other hand to rub the head in a circular motion; after giving his hand a good lick.

Jean gasped at the slight change. "W-whoa... I like this little t-twist..." He spoke, his breathing and words unsteady.

"Of course. Would I ever do anything that you would not like?" Javert questioned, his eyes meeting Jean's.

"I suppose not..." Jean answered, blushing.

Although, he wasn't too sure on that. As much as he disliked admitting it, the lawman was most likely just telling him that to better set the moment. There would always be that thought that Jean was merely getting used for Javert's own self pleasure and all the compliments were only a lie.

However, that thought was gone the moment Jean felt Javert's lips back on his.

The mayor closed his eyes, longing for this moment not to end.

Yet, no matter how much he wished for that, it did seconds later; with the man releasing his grip around Jean's sex organ as well.

Jean didn't complain, he knew what was to come would be better. It always was.

"Ready for me?" The officer asked with a smirk as he pushed his pants down to his ankles.

Jean's eyes lit up at the sight before him as his heart race increased. "Oh yes, I 'am always ready for you Javert." He answered, excitedly with a smirk.

"Good." The officer returned the smirk.

Jean was forced to lie back once more before Javert opened his legs further.

The mayor firmly gripped the edges of the slender table as his lover slowly entered him; brining a moan to leave him.

Javert gave a soft sigh, once his cock was fully in the other.

Finally, they were truly in a moment where they were one with each other once more. A moment that would bond them further, whether either wanted it or not.

Javert took his time to start, and once he did; his movements were slow. To rush and harm the man underneath him was not an option.

However, with Jean's encouragement every now and then, the lawman was granted the pleasure of going faster.

"Who's got the hold of the reins now?" Jean asked, suddenly, chuckling once. It was a small bit of control that his commands held but it was control nonetheless.

"Don't flatter yourself; I'm only listening because I'll need you another day... Therefor to force and hurt you is not my intention." Javert retorted in a growl, as he wrapped his arms around the mayor's legs. Jean was tempting him to do otherwise though.

Oh, so Javert needed him? Jean didn't push that but he caught onto it and even if It was only sex Javert thought he needed; it made a silly grin come to be on Jean's face.

"Of course." Jean mocked playful; taking this point in time to regain his cocky attitude.

"Oh, well look at who's getting brave again." Javert replied, with a smirk. "Maybe, I should just let you take full control and I sit back?" He asked.

Jean gave a shake of his head, blushing. "No, no. That won't be necessary. I could never..." He answered. Hell would freeze over before he let the roles reverse.

"Delectable Jean." Javert let his smirk turn into a softer smile as he slightly sped up the pace of his thrusts.

"D-delectable huh?" Jean muttered, in between another moan.

"Yes." Javert answered, taking Jean's erection back in his hand, stroking in a rhythm to match his thrusts.

The mayor's moans and soft whines between ragged breaths echoed throughout the empty room, and through Javert's every nerve; hitting them in a way the lawman never would've imagined. It was enough to make goose bumps rise on his skin, to raise his heart rate and make a moan escape him even.

Jean's skin glistened with sweat under the sun light that seemed to hit him in all the right places through the only window in the room. It was a beautiful sight if Javert had ever seen one. A sight that brung a light blush from the officer if he stared too long.

The way Jean arched his back up every time the orgasmic feeling ran through every inch of him made the lawman long to let go any minute and yet keep this scene going for an eternity.

"Oh Javert, you give me feelings like I have never known before... A fluttery and warm feeling... An exciting feeling..." Jean suddenly spoke, adding a small amount of seductiveness to it.

Javert swallowed deeply, watching closely as the mayor ran his hands slowly up and down his body, barely letting his fingertips touch his heated flesh. "D-do I now?" Javert choked out.

"Mhm... You make me feel like a young boy again... You make me feel rebellious." Jean growled softly, his attention on the man in a half open stare.

What to say? Javert couldn't think of a thing. At least not anything that would be a perfect enough match to that.

Jean smirked slightly. "You're such a handsome man when you're flushed."

The words didn't help the officer force the red away from his cheeks. Javert couldn't comprehend this. No one has come close to bringing such feelings. It should be Jean blushing like a young maiden, not him. Not Javert, ever. Yet, he was.

Jean gave a giggle at his loss for words.

Javert shook the bashful feeling away, attempting a growl as he upped the pace of his movements after he placed the man's right leg over his shoulder. Jean was making this too romantic for his comfort. It had to change before the strings were too attached.

"Gah… Yes... Yes..." Jean whimpered, losing his cockiness once more. "More… Don't stop..."

That's all Javert needed to hear before he let go of all restrain he had on his speed.

It only took that to send Jean as deep as one could go into that whole other world of euphoria; where not a thing mattered. Just the overwhelming pleasure building. Screaming, begging to be let out.

Every second grew more intense, that led onto a minute and Jean – although having done this before with Javert – found himself wondering was it going to end or last long. He couldn't decide which he longed for most.

Yet, in the long run that didn't matter either. He didn't have any thought; he couldn't tell you what a thought even was once he was consumed by his ecstasy.

All he knew was Javert's name and how to shout it in orgasmic pleasure as his body trembled from the release he finally was granted.

Javert bit down on his lower lip as the others muscles tightened around his cock.

With barely a couple seconds between them, Javert gave a curse to Jean's name in a groan as he let his climax over take him, bringing him to a shudder.

Their sin was said and done, again. It was over; Javert had no reason to be here. In the beginning, he fixed his clothes and left right away. However, each time he found he stayed just a little while longer; staring at the man that was his and only his.

_Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him._ That's what he was telling himself now. To kiss Jean after their excitement would damn him to an attachment of some sort. He just knew it... His heart was yearning for what his mind was not.

But here he stood, still connected to the man, and their eyes locked on one another as they shared the same intimate air to regain their breath.

_Don't kiss him._ What a strong urge to fight. It was tougher than any mission Javert was given. Tougher than getting through his life in the past.

Suddenly, Jean's chuckle broke the silence. "Well, well. That is over… Whatever shall we do no-"

It was no longer a thought, a consideration. Before Jean could finish, his lips were met by the lawman's.

A kiss of heartfelt love. It was unlike any Javert had given him before.

Jean's eyes widened in surprise. What a new twist.

"J-Javert..." He mumbled, placing his fingers gently against his lips after the other pulled away.

"Do not question it." Javert ordered softly, his blue gaze telling Jean not to in a strangely calm manner.

However, Jean liked to get to the bottom of things. His playmate was no exception.

The mayor set up, when Javert backed away, to dress himself.

"I want to know what it means..." Jean spoke.

"Leave it be Jean." Javert demanded as he pulled his pants up.

"I can't! I must know! What do you feel? Tell me!" The Mayor exclaimed.

"I cannot tell you because I do not know. It was merely an impulse. Alright?" The officer answered, quickly throwing on his shirts.

Jean gave a sigh. "Then, you're simply going to leave?"

Javert frowned somewhat. "I have too. I've been gone from them for too long... They're probably concerned." He answered, starting on the buttons to his jacket.

"Them? Ha. I'm concerned over you every moment you are not with me." Jean retorted out of jealousy.

"Yes well, if I 'am not there doing my job, there goes our cover... And there goes your life... Your freedom..." Javert stated, now in front of the mayor.

"My life and my freedom means nothing if I do not have you..." Jean spoke.

"Do not make this any harder. You know I must go. You know I will always return. You will see me again, do not worry. I will be fine." Javert gave a light smile.

Jean exhaled a soft breath. "I know. I believe you, I do. I just... I miss you when you are gone."

Javert's smile turned back into a frown.

_You ignorant and weak man... You should've never kissed him._

"I know you do but I cannot stay here..." Javert fought back.

"No-"Jean was cut off again.

"I have to be going. I'll see you again tomorrow... At sundown." Javert stated.

Jean frowned. "Alright. Tomorrow then."

"I promise." Javert smiled, before leaning in to kiss the other the same he previously done.

Jean didn't return it. Ask him why and he couldn't say. He just simply didn't feel like he had to now.

Javert though waited for several seconds, just to see if he got his gesture back. When it didn't, a piece of him shattered. But that was not to be shown.

So, the lawman stepped back. "You best get dressed and clean up the mess before she returns." He ordered, turning to face the door way.

"Right." Jean sighed, stepping down off of the table.

Javert made his way out without another word as the mayor began to get dressed.

The cold air hit Javert as soon as he stepped out; cooling his once burning skin down quickly.

It was welcomed though. The chilling breeze helped to numb the feelings he didn't long to have.

* * *

Welp, hope it was to everyone's liking. I got a bit lazy on the end though. =P Sorry.


End file.
